Christmas
by Saber Knight
Summary: On Christmas Day, Yuuko and Hideyoshi exchange presents.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: I didn't get a chance to put this in, but I just want to say that Yuuko has a bad case of bed-hair in this story.**

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Sis," Yuuko could feel Hideyoshi's soft hands on her arm, lightly shaking her awake, "wake up... it's Christmas..." The day being Christmas meant that they were up fifteen minutes earlier (for Hideyoshi - she, however, was awake a _lot_ earlier than that). She opened her eyes, sitting up and yawning as Hideyoshi backed away off to the door.

He wasn't even trying to hide his excitement as he shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting for her to get up and come with him downstairs to the Christmas Tree where their presents, from each other, would be. Well, it wasn't really an actual tree... or an actual Christmas Tree... Ehm... it's _6-inches_ tall.

Why did they have a Christmas Tree when their culture doesn't celebrate Christmas like westerners do? Well, Hideyoshi liked the prospect of having something to put their presents under; he also said something about the little tree-toy making it seem more like a special day. If it made him happier, she didn't mind it. After all, it _was _only a toy tree.

Without a word, Yuuko joined Hideyoshi at the door and walked downstairs with him, catching sight of the two wrapped boxes literally under the tree. The one on the bottom brought a blush to her face because she knew exactly what was in it, and because she remembered all that she had been through to... 'get' it for her little brother.

The one setting on top of it wasn't as wide or long, but it was taller than her present for Hideyoshi. Immediately, her mind started wondering what Hideyoshi could've gotten her. If it was anything like the past presents he has gotten her, then she wouldn't know what to expect.

Judging by the way he was acting (since he got more excited about giving her his than receiving hers), it was probably something... special. Knowing that fact made her blush, not really wanting to admit that she loved everything that Hideyoshi has gotten her.

Hideyoshi didn't waste any time, at all, when they got downstairs. He was already heading for where the presents sat with the tree on top of them. He picked the tree up off of the top present, setting it down on the table before he picked up his present for Yuuko who had just sat down on the couch. As she gave off another yawn, Hideyoshi set the present in her lap. "This is for you, sis. Merry Christmas!" He told her, a blush on his face as he took a step back.

"Thank you." Yuuko told him with a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes before going to tear the wrapping on it. It came off pretty easily, since she was pretty good at tearing things (due to her strength). However, just as she thought she was going to find out what Hideyoshi got her, she found a slightly smaller box.

When she looked up at Hideyoshi with a blank stare, he just simply smiled as he continued to fidget in excitement. Yuuko, deciding not to make him wait any longer, unwrapped the next box, and found a slightly smaller box inside of it. Another box later, she looked up at Hideyoshi again. "Never do this again." She told him before going back to unwrapping box after box.

Finally, after what seemed _far _too long, she opened up a box and found a small, square black box that wasn't wrapped. She immediately recognized what kind of box it was (the kind that you put rings or jewelry in - to be more specific, _a _certain ring). But of course, he wouldn't be proposing marriage to her, so it had to be a piece of jewelry, right?

With her face turning red, Yuuko opened the box. Inside, she found two rings in it - simple, yet beautiful rings. Before she could say anything, Hideyoshi stepped forward. "They're friendship rings, sis," He placed the tips of his index and middle fingers on top of one of the rings, "this one here has my name engraved on it, and this one," He placed his fingers on the other ring, "has your name on it." With that said, he took the ring that had her name on it and placed it on his finger.

_Friendship rings..._

"This way, we can even be closer - that is, if you don't mind such a thing." He continued to smile at her.

Yuuko's face went beet red as she picked up the ring, looking upon it to see that, indeed, Hideyoshi's name was engraved upon it. She traced her finger over the name, a soft smile on her face as she looked back up at Hideyoshi. "Thank you, Hideyoshi. It's... lovely." She told him as she placed the ring on her finger. "I love it."

Hideyoshi's face brightened up with both a huge smile and a dark blush as he leaned forward, taking their hands that wore the rings and clasping them together. "I'm glad, sis."

Deciding that it was time for him to receive his gift, Yuuko stood up, keeping her hand clasped with his so that she could turn him around and seat him down on the couch where she let go. With him now sitting down, Yuuko walked over and picked up the second and last present. After receiving such a nice present from him, she wondered if her present could actually make up for it. But, she had done her best, so it would just have to do.

Yuuko walked back to Hideyoshi, giving the present to him and sitting down on the couch beside him as he unwrapped it. She waited patiently, getting a little excited herself to see her brother's reaction. "I-I made it myself... Hideyoshi... I... hope you like it..." She said softly, slightly averting her eyes away from him as he opened up the box.

Hideyoshi's face redden as he took hold of the black fabric, holding it up in front of him to see that it was a hoodie. "S-sis, y-you made this? B-but... I didn't think you knew how to sew..." He said, not looking at her as he held the hoodie against him.

"I-I... learned..." She looked away from him, blushing a little more. She didn't say anymore, as she didn't want to tell him that she had been working on it since last Christmas, nor did she want to tell him that it had been a frustrating and trying experience.

"Sis, how do I look?" Yuuko looked back at Hideyoshi who was now standing up and wearing the black hoodie, giving her a soft smile as he held himself. "It feels really wonderful, sis." He told her, his blush a light pink one as he continued to immerse himself in the soft and warm feel.

"W-well, of course it's wonderful. I'm the one who made it, after all." She told him, basically saying that there was no way something that she made herself _wouldn't _be wonderful.

Hideyoshi giggled, sitting back down right next to her. Without wasting another moment, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her shoulder as he hugged her. "Thanks, sis. I love it."

Yuuko blushed, just a little too embarrassed (and happy) to hug him back as she looked down in her lap. "N-no problem..." She told him, glancing at him just a moment before her attention found itself being focused on the ring she wore.

She smiled as she read the name once more.

_Hideyoshi._


End file.
